The present invention relates to a packet transmission control method, a packet transmission control apparatus and a packet transmission control program product for transmitting packets. In particular, the present invention relates to a packet transmission control method, a packet transmission control apparatus and a packet transmission control program product for transmitting packets at regular time intervals.
In recent years, voice communication using the Internet has spread. This voice communication is conducted by converting CODEC signals to IP packets, and is known as VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol).
If in the conventional technique the quantity of voice data supplied from a voice input device in a VoIP terminal exceeds the quantity that can be processed by voice packets transmitted at predetermined periods, transmission packets cannot be transmitted periodically and consequently noise is caused in some cases by overflow from a buffer in a VoIP terminal of the receiving side.
According to invention disclosed in JP-A-01-101745, high quality real time voice communication is implemented by discarding packets on the receiving side until the transmission flow is stabilized.
According to invention disclosed in JP-A-11-150562, sample values are discarded before ADPCM encoding, thereby decoding is conducted properly even when packets are discarded for the purpose of flow control.
Invention disclosed in JP-A-2002-532959 relates to processing of WLL (Wireless Local Loop) and wireless information.